89
Burke makes a move to take over a cannery in Logansport to compete against the Collins family. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. For more than 130 years the foreboding mansion of Collinwood has stood on the top of Widows' Hill like a giant headstone, marking the watery graves of fishermen, who have perished, in the sea below. It is a monument to one man: Jeremiah Collins and his dreams. But when men dream, spoilers always seem to lurk nearby ready to destroy their dream, turning them into nightmares. Even in a small, family town like Collinsport. Burke is bidding on the Logansport fishing industries; Roger tells Elizabeth that Victoria is delusional and dangerous and should be gotten rid of because she's endangering David. Elizabeth dismisses this absurd assumption, and reminds him that it seems much more likely to be the other way around. Just then she receives a phone call, and is alerted to Burke's bid on the Logansport Fishing Fleet and Canneries. Elizabeth plans to fight Burke even though she couldn't possibly raise the necessary funds before the deadline: 10 days. Blair warns Burke that Elizabeth's fishermen are very loyal and like her; he believes he can buy their loyalty. He begins a meeting despite the loyalty pledge the fishermen state. Elizabeth believes she can count on all the folks who work for her. Burke tells the men that if they don't take the job now, they'll find it very difficult to find jobs in Logansport when all the jobs in Collinsport dry up. Roger is cynical about loyalty; Amos Fitch divulges Burke's plan to Elizabeth. Burke is overconfident and glad that Fitch probably went to the Collins family. Elizabeth calls Burke, then tells Roger it's him or them. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: (to Roger) There was a time when I depended on you. Now I wonder. ---- : Burke: (about Elizabeth) What has she got to fight with? A nephew who runs to me, I'm his idol... an infatuated daughter... a weakling brother she can't depend on... I also planted a housekeeper in her home to let me know what she's up to. She's alone. She has nothing to fight with. ---- : Burke: Money talks. Money buys loyalty. Everyone has their price, name it and you can buy them. Some just come a little higher than others, that's all, but everyone is for sale. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← John Baragrey as James Blair → * Herb Holcombe as Adam Bilodeau * Leo Marrell as Zeb Cartwright * George Mathews as Amos Fitch * John Servetnik as Ezra Ahern (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Only appearance of character Amos Fitch played by actor George Mathews. * The character of Ezra Ahern has no lines and is played by an uncredited extra. In episode 99, he is played by actor Dolph Sweet. Story * TIMELINE: It was last night when David locked Victoria in the room. Elizabeth has 10 days to beat Burke's bid for the cannery. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the opening narration, Collinwood is purported to have stood for "over 130 years". This is long before the storyline was envisioned showing the building of Collinwood in 1795, which would be over 170 years prior. This is probably because the Old House was built at the earlier date making the then current Collinwood fit the 130-year age. * Mitchell Ryan flubs a great deal and mixes up the names of the four men he invited to his hotel room. He calls Ezra Ahern and Adam Bilodeau by the names "Ezra Bilodeau" and "John Adair". To make matters worse, George Mathews calls the second one Ezra Ahern. * Mitchell Ryan flubs, "Come over to Collinsport... to Logansport." * Toward the end of the meeting, Mitchell Ryan forgets his lines again and makes some up and then dumps the rest into the lap of George Mathews, who looks around, confused, as if he's forgotten his lines, and then "makes his move" and leaves. * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 89 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 89 0089